


Take a Chance

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Spartacus' parties, Agron and Nasir end up getting closer in the coat closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Chance

Agron stood in the corner of the front room of Spartacus’ apartment where the big party for the start of winter break was being held. He watched as his friends mingled. He sipped on his third cup of beer, already feeling his head getting a little fuzzy. He wasn’t drunk yet, but he was getting there.

His eyes roamed over the scene before settling on the other side of the room where Nasir was twirling Chadara around, the two of them giggling. Agron felt his lips twitch, a smile appearing on his face for a few seconds and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

He had met Nasir over a year ago when he transferred from Italy, wanting to start a new life. The two of them had hit it off immediately and were rarely ever seen from one another’s side. But as their friendship grew stronger, so did Agron’s feelings for the Syrian. Feelings he wouldn’t make known for fear of yet another broken heart.

Nasir caught sight of him and waved before stumbling over to him and plopping down in the plastic chair next to Agron. “You went away! Where’d you go?”

“Beer run,” Agron replied. “Spartacus didn’t buy enough.”

“You went driving while drinking? You’re a bad boy, Agron,” Nasir replied, hiccupping. His eyes went wide and he clasped a hand over his mouth before giggling. “I may have had a little too much.” Agron laughed and ruffled Nasir’s hair, Nasir batted at his hand and glared up at him. “No touchy.”

Agron rolled his eyes as Nasir tried to fix his hair. “Oh, you look just as fine as ever.”

Nasir’s head ducked down and Agron could have sworn that, for a second, Nasir’s face had flushed even more. His heart fluttered at the thought that he made Nasir blush. “So, get bored of Chadara?”

“She wanted to go look for boys,” Nasir answered, craning his neck up so he could see Agron. “Or a girl, she didn’t really specify. So I guess she’s going to pick the most attractive person she finds, or one she hasn’t taken to bed yet. She’s so lucky, I wish I could just go up to an attractive person and,” Nasir linked his finger through one of Agron’s belt loops and tugged gently. “And go, ‘hey sexy wanna go to bed?’ or something like that.”

Agron’s hand went to Nasir’s wrist, his fingers loosely wrapping around it. “Sure you can,” Agron said. “You just did.”

Nasir laughed. “Who said I think you’re attractive?”

“I am very attractive thank you very much,” Agron replied, leaning down. “Though not the most attractive person here, I think you got me beat.”

Nasir gaped up at him, and Agron mentally smacked himself. Did he really just say that? He released Nasir’s wrist, ready to run when Nasir let go of his belt loop, grabbed onto his leather necklace, and pulled him down. “You think I’m attractive?” Nasir whispered, his hand moving to Agron’s shoulder.

Agron could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. Their faces were so close, only a couple of more inches and- “Yes,” Agron replied, touching Nasir’s cheek with his hand, his thumb brushing over Nasir’s lips. “I find you very attractive.”

“So if I asked if you wanted to go make out somewhere-“

“I would say yes,” Agron replied, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. Oh how he longed to close the distance between them. “Nasir, I-“

Someone bumped into Agron as they past, pushing him forward, his lips brushing against Nasir’s. The two of them froze for several seconds before Nasir pushed Agron away.

Agron quickly stood back up. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”

Nasir touched his lips, his eyes never leaving Agron. It wasn’t even a real kiss, just a brush of lips. Agron got the corner of Nasir’s lips more than anything. “Nasir-“

“It’s okay, Agron,” Nasir said, looking up at him. “I-I know you didn’t mean it.”

“Agron!” Gannicus shouted, running over and wrapping an arm around the German’s shoulders. “Agron, it’s time for beer pong, come on.”

“You want to join?” Agron asked, looking down at his friend.

Nasir shook his head. “I’m good. I should sit for a bit anyways. Dara’s had me dancing since I got here.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in a bit,” Agron said. “After I’ve kicked Gannicus’ ass.”

“Ha! I’d like to see you try!” Gannicus said, pulling Agron away.

Nasir watched Agron walk away, frowning. He may be drunk, but he wasn’t blind. He saw the look on Agron’s face. There was fear and regret in those eyes, and Nasir felt an ache in his chest. They were friends, and they were only playing around. That’s what friend’s do right? He’d seen Saxa and Mira do it, why couldn’t they?

“You should drink more,” Saxa called out, as she leaned against the wall next to him with Belesa attached to her side. “You look too sad for a party. Drink and go flirt.”

Nasir looked up at Saxa. “I can’t flirt.”

“Sure you can,” Belesa said. “We see you do it all the time with Agron.”

“Well, Agron’s a friend.”

“Uh-huh,” Saxa said, ruffling his hair and earning a glare from him. “You and Agron need to stop tip-toeing around each other and just fuck already.”

Nasir opened his mouth but was interrupted as a guy walked up to Saxa, effectively stealing the attention away from him. Nasir let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. Saxa walked away with the man, but Belesa stayed behind. She placed a hand on Nasir’s shoulder and he looked up to see her smiling down at him. “I saw what happened earlier. When you’re sober, I think you and Agron should talk.” She then patted his shoulder before walking away to join Saxa and the man in the guest bedroom.

“Nasir! Nasir!”

Nasir turned his head to see Chadara stumbling towards him with a smile on her face. He stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady. “Whoa! You ok there?”

Chadara nodded. “I found someone,” she replied, gesturing behind her where a tall blonde stood. “And I’m gonna go back with him. You cool?”

Nasir nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Be careful, Dara.”

“I always am.” She gently pressed her lips to Nasir’s. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You better.”

They shared a hug and another kiss before Chadara left with the man. Nasir watched her leave before he went over to where the beer pong game was still going on. Agron was down five cups, and getting grouchy. “Fucking Celt!” Agron growled out. “How the fuck can you be winning when you’re drunker than me?!”

“Because I’m king of the games!” Gannicus replied, smiling at Agron. “I’m better than everyone at everything.”

“Bet you’re not better with men,” Nasir commented as he stood next to Agron. “I think Agron’s got you beat in that department.”

Gannicus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fine. You’re better at one thing, Agron. I got you beat everywhere else.”

“Here, I’ll make it a little easier for you Aggy,” Nasir said as he walked over to Gannicus’ side of the table and grabbed a cup, downing its contents. He crumbled the cup and tossed it into a nearby trash. “There, one last cup for him and more of a chance for you.” He looked over at Agron and beamed at him.

Agron shook his head as a smile graced his face. “What would I do without you, Nasir?”

“Crash and burn,” Nasir replied, walking back to Agron’s side.

“You two are way too disgustingly sweet,” Gannicus muttered as he tossed the ball. “I’m still gonna kick your ass.”

“But now I have a chance.” Agron gently squeezed Nasir’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Agron’s hand lingered longer than necessary and Nasir looked up at him. They stood like that for several seconds before a cough from the other side of the table brought them back to reality. Nasir was the first to look away and shrugged off Agron’s hand.

Nasir pointed towards where a bunch of people were dancing. “I’ll be over there. Maybe you’ll come and join me when you’re done with your game?”

Agron nodded. “Yeah, I’ll come join you.” Agron watched him leave, a smile still on his face.

“Are you two gonna fuck yet, or no?”

Agron turned and glared at the blonde. “Excuse me?”

“Well, it’s obvious you both want each other so just fuck and get it over with already.”

“Unlike you Gannicus, some people actually want to be in a meaningful relationship,” Agron growled, chucking the ball at Gannicus, who easily caught it. “Not just fucking.”

“Then why haven’t you done anything about it yet?”

“That is none of your business.”

“I think you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“Can you just drop it?” Agron hissed. “Seriously, I already told you that it was none of your fucking business.” Agron grabbed a cup off his side of the table and started to walk away. “Fuck you, I’m out.”

Agron walked over to where the dancing was going on and found that Nasir was not alone. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the guy in front of Nasir lean down and whisper in the Syrian’s ear. His hand clenched around the cup in his hand and beer sloshed over his hand and down his shirt.

He cursed when he noticed what he did and tried to clean up the mess with a discarded napkin. Failing, he groaned and tossed the cup and napkin aside before turning to go somewhere else, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around to see Nasir standing there.

“Your game is over already?”

“Well, I kind of just walked away,” Agron replied. “Gannicus was being a dick.”

Nasir laughed, his hand slowly moving down Agron’s arm and making Agron’s heart skip a beat. “When isn’t he a dick?” His hand fell back to his side and Agron frowned at the loss of contact.

“Who was that guy?”

“It was no one,” he replied, smiling up at Agron. “Just some guy who thought I was hot and wanted to dance.”

“And you turned him down?”

Nasir shrugged. “He was good looking, but other than that I wasn’t really interested.”

“And earlier you were worried about talking to someone attractive, then you turn one down.”

“Like I said, I wasn’t really interested in him,” Nasir said. “I’m interested in someone else.”

“Are they here?” Agron asked, trying not to sound too interested.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Like I’d tell you,” Nasir said. “You might try to steal him away.”

Agron tried to ignore the ache in his chest. “I’m not Gannicus. I don’t hurt my friends.” He wrapped an arm around Nasir and smiled. “So, who is this person?”

“Well, he’s tall,” Nasir replied, smirking. “And very, very handsome.”

“And does he have a name?”

“Of course he does.”

“Can I hear it?”

“Do you want to go somewhere?” Nasir asked. “A little more private?”

Agron blinked a couple of times. “Umm..ok.”

“Great! But first, another drink,” Nasir said, walking over to the drink table and grabbing two more cups.

“I’m good,” Agron said. “I think I’ve had enough.”

Nasir nodded and set one back down. Then he linked his arm with Agron’s and led him towards the coat closet. “The bedrooms are more than likely taken.” They walked inside and Nasir shut the door, keeping it cracked to let a little light in. Nasir stood there for a long moment, not wanting to turn around just yet.

“Listen, about earlier-“

“It was an accident Nasir,” Agron said a little too quickly. “Someone bumped into me and-“

“What if I didn’t want it to be an accident?” Nasir whispered, interrupting Agron.

Agron was silent for a moment. Was Nasir saying what he think he was saying? Did Nasir want Agron just as much as Agron wanted him? “Nasir, what are you saying?” He asked his voice low. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about having this conversation, especially after they’ve both had so much to drink.

Nasir finally turned around, but he kept his head down. “I know making confessions while drunk is a dumb idea, but I won’t have this kind of courage when I’m sober.”

Agron stepped forward and reached out, placing his hand on Nasir’s shoulder. “Nasir, I don’t want you regretting anything.”

Nasir looked up at him. “You told me I was attractive. Did you mean it?” Nasir moved a little closer. “Am I attractive to you?”

Agron moved his hand to cup Nasir’s face and leaned a little closer. “Yes, I find you so fucking attractive to you and you drive me so fucking crazy. I just-I think I always knew how you felt but I’ve been scared. After Duro, I-I didn’t want another broken heart.”

“I wouldn’t break your heart, Agron,” Nasir whispered, leaning up to get closer to Agron. “If you gave me the chance.”

Suddenly, Agron was pulling back and Nasir frowned. To his surprise, Agron pulled the beer out of Nasir’s hand and set it on the shelf before pulling him into his arms. His arms were loose around Nasir’s waist and he leaned down, his lips inches away from Nasir’s. “I told you how I felt, but you didn’t tell me how you felt.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Nasir asked.

“Can I hear you say it anyways?”

Nasir smiled. “I’m crazy about you too.”

Agron smiled back before closing the distance between them. Nasir could feel his heart skip before speeding up. He wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck and returned the kiss. It was an innocent kiss, but to Nasir it was the most intense first kiss he ever shared with another person, even if it was happening in a coat closet.

When they pulled back, Agron pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s forehead and Nasir smiled. “Wow,” He said, resting his head on Agron’s chest. “That was the best kiss I’ve had yet.”

Agron chuckled, holding Nasir a little tighter. “Yeah, it was.”

Nasir lifted his head. “Want to kiss again?”

“Hell yes.”

Agron kissed him again, his hands moving to Nasir’s hips. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s about as long as I’ve wanted it too.”

They continued kissing, their hands wandering over each other. Nasir’s shirt was pulled out of his jeans and Agron’s hands moved up his back, his touch sending shivers through him. Agron gently bit down on Nasir’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth for a few seconds, earning a moan from the Syrian.

Nasir had heard that Agron was a great kisser, and he was happy to confirm that it was a true fact. He easily melted into their kiss as Agron let go of his bottom lip and their tongues slid against one another. Things were quickly becoming heated, and while a part of Nasir’s brain was telling him things were going too fast, he couldn’t find the strength to pull away.

“We really shouldn’t do this,” Agron said after a few minutes, resting his forehead against Nasir’s. “We really shouldn’t.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“I just don’t want things to be weird between us,” Agron said, one of his hands moving up to tangle in Nasir’s hair.

“Things won’t get weird unless you make them weird.”

Slowly, Agron nodded and leaned in for another kiss. “Put your hands on me again,” Nasir whispered, missing the feel of Agron’s hands on his bare skin. The hand not in his hair went back under his shirt and this time gently caressed his stomach.

Without thinking, Nasir pushed the hand lower towards the bulge on his pants. He let out a soft gasp as Agron hesitantly palmed him at first before becoming more confident. Nasir moaned and bucked into the touch, he had dreamed of Agron’s hands on him for so long and now his fantasy had become a reality.

Agron tugged at Nasir’s belt buckle as if asking for permission. Nasir nodded, and his pants were undone and Agron shoved his hand inside finding that Nasir had gone commando. He smiled against Nasir’s lips and brushed his fingers over Nasir’s leaking cock. Nasir groaned and rested his forehead against Agron’s chest.

Agron wrapped his hand around Nasir’s cock and started to slowly stroke it, making Nasir moan and buck his hips. “Oh, oh fuck,” Nasir moaned out. “Fuck that’s good.”

“Want to feel something better?”

Nasir nodded. “Yes.”

Agron broke their contact for only a moment so he could undo his own pants and pull his cock out. He pulled Nasir close again. They both let out moans as their cocks brushed together.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Nasir muttered, his hands clutching Agron’s shoulders and their bodies rocked together.

Agron moved one hand down Nasir’s back and cupped his butt, pulling him even closer. “Me either.” He glanced at the partially opened door and prayed that nobody needed their coat anytime soon. He didn’t think he could part from Nasir for more than a second.

He pushed Nasir against the wall and dropped to his knees. He looked up at Nasir who reached out and ran a hand through Agron’s hair before dropping it to his lips. Agron pursed his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Nasir’s fingers. “Can I?”

“Yes.”

Agron leaned in and ran his tongue along the head of Nasir’s cock, moaning softly as he got a taste of the other man. Nasir’s hand went to Agron’s shoulder before going back to Agron’s hair as his cock was swallowed down.

He closed his eyes and thrust shallowly, Agron’s hands moving to Nasir’s hips and encouraging him. The German bobbed his head, occasionally stopping to suck on the head before swallowing Nasir’s cock once more.

Nasir grabbed a handful of Agron’s hair, glancing at the cracked door. Anyone could walk in at any moment and see them together. Someone could open the door and expose them to the rest of the party, and everyone could see what Agron was doing to him. Making him moan and gasp, making him buck his hips and dig his fingers into Agron’s skin as the pleasure consumed him.

Another sound hit his ears and he looked down to see Agron fisting himself. He slipped his hand from Agron’s hair and moved it down to his cheek, his thumb gently rubbing it. Agron stopped for the moment, and their eyes locked for several seconds before Nasir moved his hand to the back of Agron’s head and pushed him gently.

Agron got the hint and went back to sucking Nasir off. Nasir moaned and his head hit the wall with a dull thud when he leaned it back. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Agron’s mouth around his cock.

He hit his peak soon after, spilling into Agron’s mouth with a loud moan of the German’s name. Agron swallowed, and pulled away wiping at his mouth. Nasir opened his eyes and looked down, the small amount of light coming from the crack door revealing the wet spot on the floor where Agron had shot his load.

Agron leaned his forehead against Nasir’s hip and chuckled softly. “Wow, that was-“

“Amazing?” Nasir finished, running his fingers through Agron’s hair.

Agron nodded, a smile forming on his face. “So fucking amazing. You’re amazing.”

Nasir felt his face heat up and looked away. “So were you.”

Agron tucked himself back into his jeans before standing up and pulling Nasir into his arms. The two of them almost lost their balance and Agron landed against a small cabinet, his leg pushing between Nasir’s and brushing against his softening cock, making Nasir gasp. “Oh!”

“Sorry,” Agron said, pressing a quick kiss to Nasir’s lips as he pulled Nasir’s pants back up and got them zipped. “So do you think anyone noticed we were gone?”

Nasir shrugged, resting his head on Agron’s chest. “I don’t know, but I’m not ready to move yet.”

“Me either,” Agron said, brushing his fingers through Nasir’s hair to smooth it out. “But someone will eventually notice, or come in here and see us.” Nasir nodded, but didn’t say anything. They stood in silence for a few more minutes before Agron spoke up again. “Do-do you want to come back to my place?”

Nasir lifted his head off of Agron’s chest and looked up at the German. “You want me to come over?”

Agron nodded. “But only if you want to.”

Nasir smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He stepped back and grabbed his coat off the hanger, and threw it over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“Now?”

Nasir nodded. “I think I’ve partied enough for one night. I want to go home with you.”

“Ok.” Agron gave him a soft kiss before he fixed his clothes and made his way out of the closet. The two of them made their escape without anyone noticing and ran towards Agron’s apartment, giggling like school kids.

As soon as they were inside, Agron was pushing Nasir against the closed door and kissing him. “Every time you came over after a party, this is what I really wanted to be doing. I wanted to be kissing you.”

“I wanted it too,” Nasir said, placing his hands on Agron’s hips. “I was just too scared to act. I guess I just needed a little liquid courage, and everyone telling me to just make a move already.”

Agron laughed. “Everyone kept telling me to do the same thing.”

“So, shall we go to the bedroom?” Nasir asked, looking up and Agron could see a hint of shyness in the Syrian’s features.

Agron smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

They tossed their shoes off before Agron took Nasir’s hand and leading him towards his bedroom. Once inside Nasir pulled his shirt off before reaching for Agron’s. Agron gently took his hands, stopping him. “You sure about this?”

“We don’t have too,” Nasir replied. “But I want to, and I know you want to too.”

Agron let go of Nasir’s hands and Nasir took his shirt off. He tossed it on the ground and wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, pulling him down for a gentle kiss. Agron kissed him back, his hands working at Nasir’s pants. He got them pushed down and Nasir stepped out of them before stepping back.

Agron ran his eyes over Nasir’s body, his heart beating faster as he took in his beauty. He had seen Nasir shirtless before, but never had the chance to see below his waist and it was too dark in the closet to see it then. “Wow,” Agron said, unable to look away. He finally looked back up at Nasir’s face and smiled. “You are by far the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on.”

Nasir blushed and looked away, his hand going to the scar on his side. “Even with all my flaws?”

Agron stepped closer and placed his hand over Nasir’s. He pressed a kiss to Nasir’s cheek. “They’re not flaws, they’re a part of who you are.” He took the rest of his clothes off before pulling Nasir close once more. “I have condoms and lube, though I don’t know how much I have left. I haven’t taken anyone to bed in a while.”

“It’s been over a year for me,” Nasir confessed. “I kind of lost all interest in other people once I figured out my feelings for you.” He ran his hands up Agron’s sides. “Earlier, when I said I wish I could go up to an attractive person, I did mean you.”

“And I meant it when I said I would make out with you.”

“So I guess it was a good thing that guy pushed you into me then.”

“I guess so.”

Agron led Nasir towards the bed, and Nasir climbed onto it, lying in the middle. He spread his legs a bit, and Agron let out a quiet groan as the sight before him. He crawled over Nasir and kissed him. “You have no idea how long I’ve been dreaming about doing this.”

Nasir laughed. “I think I have some idea.” He ran his hands up Agron’s back and pulled him down so their bodies were flush. He moaned softly and kissed Agron. “I’ve dreamt of it too.”

Their kiss became heated quickly, and their hands started to wander. Somehow their positions shifted and Agron ended up on his back, with Nasir’s hips grinding into his own. It was hot, and Agron wanted nothing more than to pull more moans from the man on top of him but a voice in the back of his head began talking of regret.

“Wait.”

Nasir pulled back, a look of concern on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you-do you think maybe we should wait? I mean, I want to do this but maybe-maybe we should wait till we’re sober? I don’t mind drunk sex, but maybe our first time together shouldn’t involve alcohol,” Agron struggled to get out, his hands shaking a bit where they rested on Nasir’s back. “I really care about you Nasir and I don’t want things to be ruined between us.”

Nasir rolled off of Agron and lay next to him. He curled his body around Agron and rested his head on Agron’s shoulder. “Now that you say that, maybe it would be better.”

Agron turned on his side and wrapped an arm around Nasir’s waist. “Can we still kiss?”

Nasir smiled and answered by pressing his lips to Agron. Agron smiled back before grabbing the covers and pulling them up. He pulled Nasir close once more and kissed him back, they continued to kiss for several minutes until Nasir found it hard to keep his eyes open anymore. “We should get some sleep.”

Agron nodded. “Yeah, we should.” He kissed Nasir once last time before rolling on his back again, Nasir following and laying overtop of the German. “Night, Nasir.”

“Night, Agron.”

When Nasir awoke the next morning, he groaned when he opened his eyes and immediately shut them once more. His head was pounding and he instantly regretted ever getting so drunk. He snuggled under the covers more only to realize that he was on top of a very warm body.

He shot up and looked down at Agron with wide-eyes, before looking down at himself to realize that he had no clothes on. Another glance at Agron showed that his friend didn’t have any clothes on either. As he tried to get off the bed, he stumbled and landed on the floor, smacking his elbow on Agron’s nightstand. He howled out in pain, the sound of the crash waking Agron from him slumber.

Agron sat up and looked over the edge of the bed where Nasir was trying to cover himself up with the sheet the edge of the blanket. Agron raised an eyebrow before reaching his hand out. Hesitantly, Nasir took it and allowed himself to be pulled back on the bed.

“Trying to escape?” Agron asked, his eyes shifting away from Nasir to hide the slight hurt in them.

“I-I-“ Nasir stopped, trying to think of something to say. “Do you remember what happened last night? At all?”

“Bits and pieces,” Agron answered, getting off the bed and grabbing a pair of sweats out of his dresser. Nasir allowed himself a second to look before looking away with a blush on his cheeks. “You can have the shower if you want, might help with the hangover.”

“I think I just need some food and some tyloneol,” Nasir said, getting up and grabbing his clothes off the floor. He was about to get dressed when a clean pair of clothes was tossed at him. “Ummm…”

“They don’t fit anymore, you can wear them home.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Agron replied, walking towards the bedroom door. “I’ll go start a pot of coffee and we can talk once you’re dressed if you want.”

As Nasir got dressed, he started to remember things that happened last night. Like Agron being pushed into him causing them to kiss and a little later that evening how he had dragged Agron into the coat closet. His face turned red as his mind replayed the events that happened in that closet.

A part of Nasir did not want to leave the room and confront Agron. They were both drunk last night, which made it easier to confess things to one another, but they were both sober now. Nasir took a moment to collect himself and take a couple of deep breathes before he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Agron was buttering up some toast.

Agron didn’t turn around when Nasir came in and grabbed a coffee mug out of the cabinet. “You want some toast?”

“Sure.”

Agron made a few more pieces before taking the plate out into the front room. The two of them sat on the couch and ate their breakfast in silence, neither of them really knowing what to say.

After what seemed like an eternity, Agron was the one to break the silence. “I don’t want last night to make things weird between us,” Agron said, looking down at the floor. Nasir could tell he was having a hard time speaking and he was about to speak up when Agron continued. “I meant what I said. I do care about you a lot, and I’ve had feelings for you pretty much since the day I met you.” He finally turned towards Nasir and reached out, taking Nasir’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I love you, Nasir and-and I want to be your boyfriend.”

Nasir looked down at their hands before looking up at Agron, he smiled softly and leaned in, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. “I would really like it if we were boyfriends, Agron. I love you too.”

Agron smiled back and pulled Nasir into a hug, kissing him back. “I just have one request.”

“Yeah?”

“We take things slow,” Agron said. “I don’t want to rush into anything, I know what we did last night but I really want to wait. I-I want it to be special. I want us to be special.”

Nasir nodded. “We will be, Agron. I promise.”


End file.
